Our third life
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ali eles não eram Flash e Batman. Eram Wally e Bruce e ninguém tinha nada a ver com os dois. x BATMAN/FLASH, BRUCE WAYNE/WALLY WEST. Presente para Anne Asakura x


**Sumário:** Ali eles não eram Flash e Batman. Eram Wally e Bruce e ninguém tinha nada a ver com os dois.

**Justice League não me pertence. Mas eu roubo os direitos mesmo assim XD**

**Esta é a minha primeira fanfic SLASH de Liga da Justiça, mas a terceira que posto aqui XD**

**Fanfic betada e de presente para Chibi Anne.**

**Contém SLASH (HomemxHomem)**

* * *

**Our third life**

- Até mais, Wally! – uma de suas colegas falou, sorrindo e acenando.

- Até mais. – e sorriu também, retirando o avental e abrindo a porta para ir embora.

Seus olhos encontraram o sol e ele desceu pouco mais que três degraus, para parar e encarar o que estava à sua frente.

Era uma Ferrari preta, brilhando ao sol, enquanto seu possível dono estava encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados, como se esperasse alguém. Wally o identificou fácil: Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, sorriso marcante... Bruce Wayne.

- O que faz aqui, Bruce? – ele perguntou, se aproximando.

O moreno nada disse, apenas enlaçou a cintura do ruivo e o aproximou. O garoto logo corou.

- O-O que está fazendo Bru... – mas foi calado por um beijo quente e provocante.

Wally conseguia sentir os olhares das pessoas, enquanto tentava se afastar do outro. Algumas das pessoas que os encaravam se perguntavam se "Aquele não é Bruce Wayne?". Por sorte conseguiu se soltar, mais por vontade do outro que pela dele. E quando se acalmou teve que encarar um Wayne extremamente sério.

- Qual o problema, Wally?

- Você está louco?! – o ruivo perguntou, o rosto ainda vermelho – As pessoas vão te reconhecer! Quer que elas espalhem que você estava beijando um **homem**!?

O moreno bufou, afastando-se da porta do carro e a abrindo para o outro, que o encarou, estranho.

- O que está esperando? Entre.

- Mas Bruce... Eu...

- Vim até aqui para te ver. Cale-a-boca e me deixe fazer o que quero. – e notou o ruivo corar.

**X**

- Bru-Bruce! – ele murmurou, o rosto vermelho, enquanto sentia a mão do outro adentrar sua camisa, ao tempo que o mesmo beijava seu pescoço.

O homem mais velho parecia nem escuta-lo, apenas continuava a beija-lo, um pouco mais violento. Wally gemeu de maneira longa, sentindo o outro morde-lo no ombro.

- Pa-Pare. – ele sussurrou, tentando respirar direito.

O moreno parou e o encarou profundamente, tocando de leve em sua bochecha. O olhar de Bruce parecia estar perguntando quais eram os motivos para aquilo, então ele simplesmente falou:

- Bruce, você não entende? Nós temos _duas_ vidas. E nas duas nós não podemos revelar isso para _ninguém_.

Wally sabia das conseqüências que havia caso descobrissem. Mas ele tentava não ligar. Mesmo que, após uma noite inteira com Bruce, ele sempre acabasse sonhando com o que ocorreria se o que eles mais tentassem impedir acabasse acontecendo. Os resultados nunca eram bons.

E ali, em mais uma noite, prestes a ter mais um daqueles sonhos, Wally se perguntava porque ainda agia daquele jeito. Se ele tinha medo por que não acabava de vez? Porém, mais uma vez, ele encarava os olhos azuis de Bruce, totalmente seguros, contrastando com o olhar dele e ouvia o motivo.

- Eu não me importo com o que pensarão. Eu tenho você.

Então sentiu o hálito de Bruce em seu pescoço e rendeu-se à tentação. Porque ele sabia que no outro dia aquilo não mais existiria. Apenas o cientista Wally e o milionário Bruce, que nunca se viram. Apenas Flash e Batman, conhecidos que salvaram o mundo muitas vezes.

**X**

Acordou no outro dia ao notar a falta do calor do corpo do outro. Abriu os olhos, apenas para encarar um Bruce com as roupas já no corpo e falando pelo celular.

- Já estou indo para aí.

E o desligou, voltando-se para encarar as costas de Wally, que estava sentado na cama.

- Até um outro dia, senhor Wayne. – o ruivo murmurou, a voz de deboche saindo alta.

- Até. – ele sorriu e saiu da casa.

E deixou Wally ali, sozinho.

Sozinho em seus pensamentos e em culpa. Culpa por não conseguir mudar aquilo.

Sozinho e perguntando-se daquela terceira vida, que parecia mais indesejada. Indesejada porque ela só existia em uma ou duas noites num mês.

Mas foi ele quem a deixou existir. Porque ele e Flash sempre foram facilmente manipulados por promessas e palavras...

* * *

Kay, essa fic saiu mais drama que eu queria. E eu gosto desse resultado. Demorei a postar porque eu tava meio ocupada, mas aqui está!

Adoro essa fanfic e o resultado dela. Acho que os dois ficaram tão reais quanto deveriam. E eu me orgulho em fazer isso.

O título é simplesmente porque os dois acabaram por criar uma terceira vida. Onde, eles se entregavam sem medo - ou pelo menos um deles - ao amor de ambos. Uma terceira vida onde eles podiam viver com a pessoa que amassem, mesmo que um deles tenha medo disso.

Sem mais explicações. Apenas um pedido:

**Reviews.**


End file.
